1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle roof of composite material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor vehicle body with a rigidly fastened roof is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 45 708, in which a sandwich plate is used, which is completed by cover strips and overlays of padding and/or covering material to form a prefabricated component which, resting on an area of the frame rigid with the body, is rigidly fastened to the latter by an adhesive.
This known motor vehicle roof has the disadvantage that from the cutting of the sandwich plate to size, and through the application of the cover strips and the overlays of padding and/or covering material, a multiplicity of working stages is required before the prefabricated component may be laid on to and secured to the vehicle. Furthermore, a roof of this type has an inadequate degree of sound absorption, since only the overlay of padding and/or covering material applied to the continuous underside of the sandwich plate is effective.
A further motor vehicle body with a rigidly fastened roof of composite material is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 29 689, in which the composite material used is in the form of a plate-like outer shell which is made of glass-fiber-reinforced plastics material and is provided with ribs. To the inside, a roof lining is applied consisting of a layer of polyurethane foam and a covering sheet. The continuous edge areas of the outer shell of glass-fiber-reinforced plastics material have different cross-sections and have clip-like fasteners for securing the prefabricated component to the area of the frame rigid with the body with the interposition of a seal.
This motor vehicle roof also has the disadvantage that the manufacture of the glass-fiber-reinforced outer shell, the foaming of the polyurethane foam layer and the application of the covering sheet, all require a multiplicity of working stages before the prefabricated component may be laid on to and secured to the vehicle. The outer shell made of glass-fiber-reinforced plastics material can form corresponding rain channels in the region of the longitudinal sides of the roof.